


Changes

by e_v_a_n



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Gen, I'm projecting onto tyler, Neither am i, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tyler isn't a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: Nothing changes and Tyler isn't a girl.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler's thoughts are my own.

The first thing Josh notices are his eyes. They're staring into his heart and wrapping around his lungs. His eyes hold promises of adventure and heartbreak. Pools of crystal clear water, Josh was drowning. It's okay, he'd always liked a little danger.

His name is Tyler. Tyler Joseph. Josh thinks it fits him quite well. Josh has a contact labelled “Tyler Joseph” in his phone. That was easier than expected. He isn't going to complain.

The first time they meet up after exchanging numbers is in a park. They sit under a tree and talk. It's nice. Tyler's interesting. At least Josh thinks so. They don't go home together. That's okay.

Months pass and Tyler is arguably Josh's best friend. They spend every waking moment with one another. They know everything about each other. Tyler is Josh's best friend. 

Tyler plays ukulele.

“That's cool. I play drums.”

Tyler sings. Josh doesn't.

“We should create a band.”

They do.

Twenty One Pilots isn't very successful. It's okay, that'll change. It will, you'll see.

Nothing changes. They're still two friends with one dream. Josh is still drowning in Tyler's eyes. Tyler's still screaming about everything. Tyler still looks like a girl. He isn't a girl. He tells this to Josh.  
“I know, Tyler, I know.”

They give up the band after a few years. Nothing has changed. Josh is still drowning. Tyler still looks like a girl. Nothing changes. They both hate it. Too bad. Too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> :-P


End file.
